<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to take a nap by Dawn_Blossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042023">to take a nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom'>Dawn_Blossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sharing a Bed, sleepy Chrom, sleepy My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin enters Chrom's tent to find him taking a nap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to take a nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Actual canon quote from Chrom about what he does in his free time: "If I’m not napping, I’m swinging a sword. ... Predictable, I know."</p>
<p>So how come all the chrobin fics tagged "napping" have until now only featured Robin napping? Please... Chrom needs his rest, too... Let him nap!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t the best of days.</p>
<p>To be fair, there hasn’t been a single completely unburdened day in Robin’s memory. He woke up with no memory, and everything has been gradually escalating since then. But some days are filled with laughter and camaraderie, the strength of human spirit unable to be crushed even by the weight of war. Yet there are other days, like today, that are…</p>
<p>Quiet. Lonely.</p>
<p>Robin can’t think like this. He can’t focus enough to even read, let alone try to strategize. Sitting in his tent would be useless. Chatting with someone else might cheer him up, but he isn’t quite up to meandering around camp, either… It’s more that there’s a <i>particular</i> someone who he desperately wants to see.</p>
<p>It’s hardly unusual for Robin to show up at Chrom’s tent, but he usually has more reason than this. He has nothing to say, nothing to ask, not really… He’ll make something up, of course, lest the commander think his tactician has lost his mind. But truth be told, he only wants Chrom’s company.</p>
<p>If he thinks too much, it’s almost frightening how often he wants Chrom’s company. They spend more time with each other than with anyone else, but Robin still finds himself wanting more.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he pushes forward.</p>
<p>“Hey, Chrom, I was wondering if you’d, uh—” Robin freezes in place. “Oh…”</p>
<p>Chrom is sleeping on his bed. One arm is pillowed under his head, while the other hangs off the side of the bed, just barely keeping hold of the book he must have fallen asleep reading. Robin chuckles when he sees the title. It’s a historical text he himself gave Chrom. The author’s analysis is clever, but her writing style is dry. Robin fell asleep to it once, too.</p>
<p>Cautiously, Robin rescues the book from Chrom’s weak grip. He intends to get out of the tent right afterwards, but then he spots a blanket crumpled on the floor beside the bed. It wouldn’t do for Chrom to get too cold… </p>
<p>He cringes at the thought of Chrom chidingly calling him “mother” again, but the thought of Chrom waking up uncomfortable is worse. He quickly throws the blanket over Chrom’s body. His hand still peeks out, so Robin carefully drags that arm back up to the bed.</p>
<p>But perhaps he wasn’t as careful as he should have been. Chrom stirs slightly, the corners of his lips turning down.</p>
<p>“Robin…” he breathes.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah?”</p>
<p>This doesn’t look good. Robin racks his brain for any excuse for not leaving the second he realized Chrom wasn’t awake. He was only trying to help, but so was Tharja when she watched <i>him</i> sleep, and that little situation didn’t lead anywhere he’d like to repeat. He couldn’t bear it if Chrom told him to leave him alone… He already tries not to be overbearing. He dreads the day he ever meets Chrom’s contempt.</p>
<p>Chrom opens his still-bleary eyes. His unfocused stare goes right through Robin.</p>
<p>“Need me?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>Chrom’s so out of it that he might forget the whole thing if Robin leaves now. </p>
<p>“Sorry, don’t worry about it,” Robin says quickly. “I just didn’t have anything else to do, so I thought I’d check in with you… All’s well on my end. Go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” </p>
<p>Chrom closes his eyes again. Robin heaves a sigh of relief and is just about to make his escape, but then Chrom reaches out for him.</p>
<p>“Stay.” Chrom’s fingers encircle Robin’s wrist. “I’ll get up.”</p>
<p>Robin uses his free hand to smother a laugh. Never has Chrom uttered a bigger lie with such utter sincerity. He falls unconscious again two seconds after saying it!</p>
<p>And yet when Robin tries to move his hand, Chrom only squeezes his wrist harder..</p>
<p>“Well…” Robin whispers, kneeling beside the bed. “This is your own doing, Chrom. You can’t blame me…”</p>
<p>Not that he can possibly place any kind of fault on Chrom, either. He looks so innocent like this, like he’s never been touched by life’s cruelty. Robin rests his head on his own arm, closes his eyes, and tries to burn the sight into his memory, the only place it has any chance of lasting forever. He can’t protect Chrom from everything, he knows… But he can protect this moment for just a little longer.</p>
<p>He doesn’t feel himself go to sleep. It’s a surprise to him when he startles awake to the call of his name and the brush of a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“You have got to stop sleeping on the ground,” Chrom teases, his eyes warm and aware this time. “Come now, there’s room in this bed for two.”</p>
<p>There is, but the fit would be a tight one… Even with Chrom lying against the wall, Robin would have to press close to avoid hanging off.</p>
<p>“What would everyone think…?” Robin murmurs.</p>
<p>In his current state, he can’t quite remember what he is afraid of… only that he is afraid.</p>
<p>“If they see you like this, they’ll think I mistreat you,” Chrom says.</p>
<p>Robin certainly doesn’t want that… And Chrom has the blanket pulled back so invitingly…</p>
<p>“Alright,” he concedes.</p>
<p>It’s surprisingly comfortable. Chrom throws an arm over him, protecting him from rolling away. The blanket is already warm, and Robin is already sleepy, and he has already decided that the world is not going to touch the two of them today.</p>
<p>“Er…” Chrom is warm enough that his face is starting to flush. “Sweet dreams, Robin.”</p>
<p>Robin relaxes. War is a nightmare, but as long as he has Chrom, he can count on his dreams remaining sweet.</p>
<p>“You too,” he wishes. And may all the gods be damned if Chrom does <i>not</i> nap peacefully.</p>
<p>They both close their eyes, and it isn’t long before their heartbeats even out to the same gentle rhythm. Robin smiles as he drifts off into a deeper slumber. The sound is the only lullaby that has ever been played for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>